counterpartstarzfandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Quayle
Clare Quayle, is a central character on the Starz Original Series Counterpart. She is a deep cover sleeper agent for Dimension Two and a key player in the D2 black ops program known as Indigo. Clare is portrayed by Iranian-born actor Nazanin Boniadi. Clare Dimension One Clare Fancher was the daughter of the Office of Interchange's Diplomacy Director Roland Fancher. According to information gathered by Dimension Two spies, when Clare lost her last baby tooth, Mr. and Mrs. Fancher placed a silver heart necklace under her pillow in place of a coin. Mrs. Fancher made Clare’s lunch every morning when she was a child. During her lunch period, she often traded her potato crisps for candy or sweets. Her favorite subject in school was art, more specifically, watercolors and her favorite color is pink. She attended Berlin University of the Arts and earned a degree in architecture in 2006 or 2007. She was introduced to future OI Deputy Director for Strategy Peter Quayle by a mutual friend from her father's office when she was 24. They got engaged to be married shortly afterwards. Clare called off the wedding after finding a text that suggested Peter was cheating on her. In 2013, Clare was killed by her Dimension Two counterpart. Her body was dumped with her teeth and fingers removed to avoid easy identification. Clare Dimension Two After being told her parents died due to The Flu, Clare was forced into the Indigo Program school in 1997. She was taught that Dimension One was the source of the weaponized disease that almost decimated her world and killed her parents. She and her fellow students were encouraged to hate D1 and were trained to replace their counterparts there as part of a long-term plan to seek revenge for The Flu. She was shaped in her counterpart's image in every way, including having her legs purposely broken while conscious in order to mimic an accident D1 Clare suffered in the late 1990s. In 2013, D2 Clare came through The Crossing and spied on her other for some time before killing her and taking her place. She's been using her access to her husband's private safe and work documents to advance the Indigo plan. While they don't know her identity, OI agents refer to her as Shadow. Clare recently gave birth to a girl. She named her "Spencer" after a boy she liked at the Indigo school. She claims having a child has changed her belief in what she is doing. Season One Clare visits Baldwin in Dimension One and tells her she must kill her D1 counterpart Nadia. (See: Birds of a Feather) Clare leads a team to rescue Baldwin before she is extradited back through The Crossing to Dimension Two. (See: The Lost Art of Diplomacy) Clare meets with Claude Lambert and reluctantly betrays Baldwin. (See: Both Sides Now) Clare questions Heinrich (Bjorn Johnson) about Howard Silk's visit and then meets newly arrived graduates of project Indigo. (See: Shaking the Tree) Clare is Peter Quayle's wife and the leak in her husband's department. (See: Act Like You've Been Here Before) The details of D2 Clare's life are revealed as Peter Quayle finds out his wife's secret. (See:The Sincerest Form of Flattery) Peter Quayle chains Clare to a towel heater/radiator in their bathroom, but doesn't turn her in. (See: Love the Lie) Still chained up, Clare manages to contact Baldwin and set up a contract on Howard Silk. She and Peter are involved in a car crash. (See No Man's Land (Part One)) Season Two Clare kills the two Alices as she ties up loose ends that could lead to her exposure in Dimension One. Clare also meets D1 Emily Burton Silk for the first time. (See Inside Out) Clare is set up by a suspicious Claude Lambert. Peter spies on her and records her conversations with a recorder in her shoe. (See Something Borrowed) Clare works with D2 Howard to kill Lambert. She learns that her parents did not die from the flu. (See Point of Departure) Clare reconnects with her childhood crush Spencer. (See Shadow Puppets) Media Video Category:Characters